


The Fall of Erebor

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [31]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimension Travel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Fili loved listening to his mothers tales about distant lands and people, but he never envisioned waking up just to realise everything she told him was true... Being taken away from the modern world, he finds himself in Erebor. He got used to the life there, got a job and forged a new life...And then everything changes yet again when a dragon decides to ruin his new life... Will he be able to save Prince Kili?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I began writing a long time ago, but recently I read it again and I caught the flow. Hope you'll enjoy!

Fili woke up with a huge headache. A headache unlike ever before, he wondered just how much his mates gave him to drink the previous night. Only to remember he did not drink at all since he drew ‘the driver for the night’ straw.

Slowly he reached to his head, but nothing seemed out of place. His back ached, and as his fingers traced the bed he realised it wasn’t his bed.

“You’re finally up mate! How’s the head?” A loud cheerful voice asked him.  Fili could barely make out the accent. The man was wearing a really funny hat.

“Where am I?” He asked slowly, embracing the dialect of his mother’s people. In wonder he still knew it.

“Well it’s the lower quarter, east corridor.” The man said calmly.

“Where?” Fili was still puzzled.

“Me and my brother found you around the seventh water entrance, so we decided to bring you to our home.” The man continued explaining.

“Where is home?” Fili was still puzzled.

“Why Erebor of course.” The man grinned.

Fili’s mind nearly went blank. Erebor? The city under the mountain? A legend his mother once told him. A unbelievable legend no one else knew. He always assumed it was just something she made up. Just like the stories of elves, hobbits and other strange creatures. Erebor with golden floors and statues. Erebor... he only saw it in his dreams.

Another man walked in startling Fili. The man had an axe in his head, and didn’t speak at all, he just grunted something and the first man replied.

“I’m Bofur the tailor, and this is my brother Bifur the toymaker.” He introduced them.

“I’m Fili!” He introduced himself quickly. Both men looked shocked with the name itself. As if what he said was unbelievable.

“Who gave you such a significant name?” Bofur asked him slowly.

“My mother.” Fili replied truthfully.

“That’s a strong name.” Bofur told him. “What profession were you taught?”

Fili’s mind went blank. He studied economy, he knew several languages he had no idea if they existed in this time and place. He was good at fighting, but he had no idea if they had MMA here. He knew how to read or write, but well... he had no idea of the value of it.

“My mother wanted me to be a scholar.” He admitted. His studies weren’t complete so well in a way it was true.

“There are few jobs like that... where are you from?” Bofur asked.

His head began hurting even more, names and locations. “My mother was from Ered Luin.” He admitted.

“That’s far away.” Bofur inhaled deeply. “We’d like to help you but it’s a long journey...”

“No, it’s fine, you already helped me a lot...” Fili assured him.

“Rest now, I’ll make you some stew.” Bofur told him, leaving him to restless slumber.

\-----

_Erebor he could see the columns, the carved entrance beyond anything else in the world. He could hear a crowd cheering for a King. He could see the throne, and the stone above it._

_‘That stone was evil and magic...’ His mother’s whisper reminded him the story she told him. ‘So I had to keep it hidden and safe...’_

_Fili saw the graves of the old kings, and his mother walking about. She put a finger on her lips and he could hear her voice. ‘I knew they would never let me leave Erebor with the retched jewel... it poisons the minds of those weak... and by Mahal most people are too weak...’_

_Erebor. Home._

\-----

When he woke up both brothers were in the other room. Fili realised their living quarters were small and he felt guilty for taking precious space.

“So what happened to you?” Bofur asked him, passing him some bread and cheese.

“I have no idea... my head still hurts...” Fili complained.

“Someone hit you hard!” Bofur told him. “Bifur after his accident had no idea what happened to him.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble...” Fili looked down dejectedly. “I wish there was a way to repay you.”

“I’ll talk to old Volin at the market, he’s going blind and he will need a scribe to continue his business.” Bofur proposed. “If I say a good word for you... he might take you on.”

“I’ll help whatever way possible!” Fili assured him.

The next day Bofur gave him some clothes and told him how much he should get as pay. They walked, but Fili had a strange feeling he had been there before. As if his dreams were true, but his real life was not. As if everything he learnt was not important. As if his whole life lead to this point of time.

“Volin this is the educated young man I told you about!” Bofur brought Fili towards a frail old man.

“I’ll give you a try.” The man mumbled. “My no good son did not want to learn, and his son is a gambler...” The man complained.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Fili told him honestly.

“So Bofur here says you can read and write?” The man had to make sure.

“I was taught counting and everything needed to run a business.” Fili assured him.

Soon Fili found himself viewing the merchandise, the man sold mainly herbs and spices. His two daughters did the selling, but the business required bookkeeping. Soon he saw them and to his terror they were written using strange letters. Letters his mother used as a special code when he was a child. He just had to focus all his skills. He flipped the pages pretending he was reading and slowly it did make sense.

Soon he pulled out a few sheets of paper, and began counting, sales, income, revenue, costs. Things he knew a lot about. Things he learned hoping they would give him a great future. Now useful in the age of swords and bows. It was surprising they had running water and toilets as it was.

“So what do you think?” The old man asked.

“I could tell you where you’re losing money.” Fili told him calmly.

“What do you mean?” The man gazed at him.

“Your costs and sales do not match up. According to your books you buy more merchandise than you sell, but the difference is not in your shop.” Fili told him.

“That means only one thing... someone is stealing from me.” The smart man realized quickly.

“Who has access to your goods?” Fili asked.

The man gazed out the window looking at the two women. “Not to be able to trust your closest family, desolate times have come.”

He worked for Volin for four days, created a market strategy, a system of sales. He found very leak, and managed to suggest ways of cutting costs. Volin was so happy that instead of ten coppers Bofur suggested, Fili came back with three gold coins.

“If you’re so good at this... maybe you could help us out as well.” Bofur suggested pointing to their small shop.

“With pleasure.” Fili told him. He had a way to survive in this world and he was going to do his best.

\------

Two years later Fili knew all the merchants in the lower quarter. He knew everything about the goods coming in and going out, how much what anything should cost, and soon the news spread and he became a business consultant of sorts. Paid for inspecting, finding mistakes, suggesting ways of developing the business. He would have a group of steady customers who invited him once a month to make sure things were going smooth. In a modern word he had an auditing company.

“I love you boy! Mahal sent you to us!” Bofur hugged him with emotion when they moved from the tiny old shop to a new one, spacious, with a workshop and four rooms. Although he did make money, but he had no idea what to do with it.

“It’s time to pay you back for the good you did for us. There are few things I can teach someone as smart as you, but there is one thing...” Bofur told him, pulling out his old swords.

Fili looked at him slowly. “What do you mean?”

“For years I served as a soldier.” Bofur admitted. “Come with me.”

He took the swords and began walking to a part of Erebor Fili had never been to, but one he knew.

The training grounds.

“You said you trained disarmed fighting?” Bofur remembered. “Let’s teach you some armed fighting!” He passed him a sword and began showing him the first moves.

Fili gazed at the sword, and felt it in his hand. His mother, with her wide smile, in the field behind their house. Playing around with a stick. It can’t be much different.

Slowly he took a stance like his mother did, and before he knew it swords went flying, steel crushing against each other.

“Damn you will never cease to surprise me!” Bofur smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost three years since he woke up. Three years just living day by day, trying to meet the expectations his mothers always set. Be kind to others, be honest. Do your best, help with your best. He made lots of money, helped Bofur and Bifur, learned from everyone about this strange world he woke up in. He tried to fit in, but he knew he would never. His hair was the wrong colour, unlike any other person in Erebor, or so he had been told.

Things were so different and so strangely alike at the same time. He wondered how they had plumbing and running water, but no technology to heat it. How they had huge complex forges and machines, but no electricity. How they seemed modern and civilised, but still believed in dragons and wizards and crazy stuff.

But the real puzzle was when he realized both males and females in this world could carry children. The division of omegas and alphas something he had trouble believing in. Until he saw the first pregnant male omega. Not wanting to sound ludicrous he did not address the topic at all, but after a pint of ale Bofur would talk about it on end.

“Fili!” Volin called him as he was passing the market place.

“Good morning Master Volin!” He bowed politely.

“I have been waiting for a chance to talk to you!” Volin invited him in the posh shop.

“How is business? Did you need a consultation?” Fili asked with a smile.

“No dear boy! Thanks to your help I’m not only a happy man but also a rich man. If you need anything, I’m always at your service.” The old man smiled. “It so happens I have found a great chance for you. I recently met an old friend of mine and I recommended your services.”

“Thank you so much Master Volin, your recommendations gave me a lot of work.” Fili bowed to the man.

“He will contact you soon at the shop, so when a man named Balin comes to visit you, please listen to his proposal.” Volin held his hand.

“Thank you again!” Fili said his goodbyes and rushed to his job for the day. A woman selling pastries.

\------

When a gray haired man showed up on their doorstep, to Fili’s surprise Bofur and Bifur actually knew Balin. The kind old man was a great example of old fashioned manners and courtesy.

“So what do we owe the pleasure to?” Bofur finally asked his old friend.

“News of your friend’s unique abilities reached me. And I’m afraid I’m becoming old and my mind is not as sharp as it used to be. I need someone to help me, but it must be someone I can trust.” The old man said seriously.

“What kind of business do you do?” Fili asked him slowly.

The man smiled enigmatically with some kind of merriness in his eyes. “Dear boy, I’m not a merchant. I’m one of the Kings advisors.”

The shock on Fili’s face was priceless. “So what do you expect from me? I’m not that talented and skilled...”

“Don’t be shy on me boy!” Balin smiled happily. “You’re the right person for the job I need to get done.”

\------

Fili was dead nervous. He put on his best clothes, and early in the morning Bofur guided him to the right part of the royal wing.

“Good to see you! Follow me!” Balin cleared him to enter, the guards looking at his suspiciously.

“This is the Royal Wing, there are many parts heavily guarded. Especially the Vault and the Harem. I will get you clearance to enter the library and the offices without any trouble.” Balin showed him in.

“I still don’t see how I can help you.” Fili was stunned with the posh part of Erebor.

“Rest assure I know what I’m doing. At least usually I do.” The man chuckled.

They spent the morning on testing Fili’s knowledge. The older man was pushing tasks at him, first mathematical ones, which Fili did with ease, and later logical ones, which were even easier. After a tasty lunch, they sat down to several books. It was a language test.

“This is a book in Sindarin.” Balin passed him a book but Fili honestly had no idea what it was. After a few more books, Fili concluded some were written in a mixture of Spanish and French, and pretty intelligible to him. The man seems really pleased with the discovery.

“I’m not really expecting you to read this, but well since it’s a test...” Balin passed him one more book.

Fili opened it to be flooded with Chinese. A language he knew well. Balin was simply stunned.

“That’s a very rare language here, from the far east. We do have some books here, but no one was skilled enough to read them.” Balin smiled happily. “Now time for the real test!” He pulled him from the vast library towards his office.

“I’ll leave you to think, when I come back I expect information as to what is in the documents, and a basic analysis.” Balin told him.

“Can I get some paper for notes?” Fili asked knowing he would have to make calculations.

“Here you go. Good luck boy!” Balin smiled and closed the door.

\------

Fili immediately knew what the files were. Import and export records for Erebor. And it didn’t take him ten minutes to find that something was wrong. The taxes were not matching up with the level of export, and the fees for import. He analysed many business and he knew the market well. This was a huge task, and slowly Fili saw the pattern. Where the money was going and where it was missing. Three products. Silk, sugar and cattle.

When Balin peaked in, Fili asked for detailed records.

“We have them arranged in weeks, so it’s a real struggle to find the right documents.” Balin complained piling up books on the table. That moment first time in years he wished he had his computer. His brain could count a lot, but this was a hassle.

He scribbled and scribbled, compared information and numbers. When he finally got the first name of the culprit he felt relief. But he was certain it was at least a few business falsifying the documents and numbers.

As evening came he had five names. But he had a feeling there were more.

When Balin came over he told him what he found and he gave him the names stressing there were more.

“Twelve people.” Balin smiled. “Sorry for this demanding test, but I had to give you something I already knew about. This problem has been solved half a year ago. I got two other great helpers.”

“The bookkeeping system is ineffective.” Fili pointed out and made a few suggestions how to change it.

“That’s your task from now on.” Balin just smiled.

\------

Fili loved his new job, and now in the market area he became known as the miracle maker. The new system he introduced simplified procedures both for tax collectors and the merchants. And it was foolproof. Just one wrong number would stand out during cross examination. He soon met Balin’s other helpers, Dori and Ori. Brothers with a lot of talent for many things. Real bright minds.

“I’m happy you wanted to work with me...” The shy Ori commented one day.

“You’re smart, why should I not want to work with you?” Fili asked him surprised with the boy’s emotional reaction.

“Many people here refuse to work with omegas... thinking we’re less...” Ori had tears in his eyes.

“That’s bullshit!” Fili exclaimed irritated. “You’re smarter than most people I met here!”

“I told the lad many times, it’s not about his sex, it’s about his brain.” Balin added with a smile.

“Truth to be told, omegas do not have an equal position in our society.” Dori noticed slowly.

“That’s wrong...” Fili grimaced.

“We cannot change many things, especially knowing the King’s personal opinion on the topic.” Balin scolded them in a way.

“I’m just sorry for Kili...” Ori mumbled.

“Kili?” Fili asked slowly.

“The Prince. Because he’s an omega he cannot be crowned King. The King will probably arrange a marriage sooner or later and the spouse will take control of the Kingdom eventually.” Balin summed up. “Not that the Prince takes it well, mind you. He’s trying really hard to prove his worth... but it’s a hopeless battle.”

\------

Making a stable salary made Fili attempt to pay back to Bofur and Bifur what they did to him. They helped him more than anyone and he honestly felt gratitude.

“If there was one thing you both would want, what would it be?” Fili asked them slowly.

“Our middle brother Bombur has a family back in the Blue Mountains.” Bofur told him.

“You want him to come here?” Fili asked.

“No, we always wanted to save up some money and join him there, help out with the inn and the kids.” Bofur told him seriously.

“Why don’t you?” Fili put a bag with coins on the table.

“We cannot accept this!” Bofur insisted pushing the money back.

“You have to! You saved me! You gave me shelter and safety. You helped me get a job and settle down here.” Fili insisted, there was something in his insisting that getting his friends out would be the best favour he could do for them. “I made a lot more, and with who else should I share my money if not with my family?”

“But this is a small fortune!” Bofur hissed.

“This is how invaluable our friendship is to me. Take it and go to your family.” Fili insisted. “Be happy!”

Bofur wanted to push the money away, but Bifur’s hand stopped him. Fili eyed the serious man, and he saw a small nod.

“You’re welcome!” Fili told him. “I’ll help arrange the trip for you!”

“Thank you...” Bofur said meekly.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘Fili, your time there is ending and you did not do the job I gave you...’ his mother’s insisting voice rang in his head. ‘Get it out of Erebor!’ She scolded him._

_He was flooded with visions of the tombs again._

He woke up with a headache again. “For Mahal’s sake!”

He put on his clothes and in the dead of night he walked into the right direction. He had seen the dream many times, and he knew where his mother hid it. It took some effort, moving a tombstone, fighting disgust to reach in, but when his fingers touched a soft surface he pulled out the satchel in which the jewel was hidden.

Fili saw Bifur standing in the doorway when he came back. He saw a lot of questions in the man’s eyes.

“I need to ask a great favour.” Fili told him. The man nodded slowly, and soon Fili showed him the jewel and explained what he needed. “For safe keeping, no one will know you have it, the survival of Erebor is in your hands...”

The man stared at him. “Doom is coming to Erebor.” Fili told him what his mother said. “And this is a token of evil and evil is looking for it.”

Bifur slowly nodded and hid the jewel. Nodding his head with understanding. Fili did not understand, but Bifur seemed to understand perfectly.

\------

“You’re Fili?” A huge bald man with tattoos on his skull called him out in the training field.

“Bofur asked me take care of your training.” The man smiled.

“Fili!” He extended his hand.

“Dwalin!” The man smiled.

“Balin’s brother?” Fili made the connection.

“One and the same!” The man laughed. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Fili laughed and took out his training swords.

“Two swords?” The man was surprise, he himself had a huge axe.

Fili just smiled.

\------

The new routine was nice, Dwalin was a very demanding trainer, work with Balin was going great, but at home it was a bit too quiet.

Soon another change settled. Balin brought in a shy omega one day. The boy was young, just a bit older than Ori. He just sat there most of the day and Balin was patiently explaining things to him, while Fili, Dori and Ori were working.

Fili kept gazing at the slim tall figure. The long dark hair and deep dark eyes. There was something intriguing in that beautiful face.

Soon the boy became a regular during the day, sometimes he would spend just a few hours, other days he would stay all day. Fili got used to him, but something deep in him wanted to protect him. This omega smelled alluring like no other before, but Fili would not act on his instincts. He was raised in a different civilisation where control was vital, and now being here didn’t change anything in his mind.

“My name is Kili!” The omega found the courage in his one day to step up to Fili. Fili’s mind immediately made the connection. The Prince. The omega Prince.

“I’m Fili!” He smiled to the prince.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” The omega smiled with relief. “Balin said I could ask you for help with taxes...”

“What do you want to learn?” Fili proposed.

“I have no idea why it works like it does...” The omega confessed.

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll explain it step by step.” Fili proposed pulling a chair closer.

He spent three days with the omega, explaining why taxes were so essential, how to calculated them and how they should be set. It wasn’t easy, the Prince had little knowledge of basic mathematics, so they had to stumble on numbers and counting. But after Fili explained a few things, slowly the prince was grasping the idea.

“Thank you for helping out with him, he needs loyal friends as much as he needs more confidence and chances to develop. The King is holding him down too firmly.” Balin told Fili after another long day.

“So your brother is his Guard?” Fili asked slowly.

“Actually we’re related to the royal family, that’s why the King trusts us... He’s been troubled the last years...” Balin said in puzzle.

“He shouldn’t take it out on his son...” Fili added grimly.

“He was greatly disappointed an omega was born... and ever since he tried to have another child, but well... no omega carried the pregnancy to the end. I think now he finally gave up trying and he’s trying to make Kili into what he should have been shaped from the start.” Balin confessed with pain. “I love him, he’s like a brother to me, but every mistake he makes hurts me...If only Dis had been here...” He exhaled with pain.

Fili’s brain turned into overdrive hearing his mother’s name. “Dis?”

“She was the King’s alpha sister, a really strong personality and she had a huge influence on him.” Balin explained. “She left nearly thirty years ago, and no word has been heard about her... The King took her leaving with huge pain, especially that she took his most prized possession with her...”

And Fili could explain what happened, why she left and what she did all those years... but well... that would mean saying a bit too much about himself as well.

“Keep an eye on him please, he’s dear to me.” Balin told Fili with tears in his eyes.

“I will!” Fili promised.

\------

He had to live up to that promise just a few days later. At first he thought the small quakes were a result of works in the mines. But the terror in Balin’s eyes told another story.

“What is it?” Ori looked around seeing the books move on the bookshelves.

“That my boy is a dragon...” Balin’s whisper was full of terror.

“We have to get out!” Dori immediately pulled them towards the back corridor.

“Kili!” The cry on Fili’s lips made them stop.

“And Dwalin...” Balin was out of breath.

“Lead the way!” Fili insisted.

Soon the whole mountain was full of cries. The terror echoing in the vast halls. The roaring was more than even the strongest man could take. People were fleeing the mountain. Soldiers were trying to fight off the beast, but no one could slay a dragon.

“Dwalin?” Balin cried in the corridor.

“Balin? What in Mahal’s name is going on?” The firm man asked.

“We need to get the Prince out! A dragon!” Balin told him.

Dwalin knocked on the door but there was no answer...

“I’ll go in!” Ori, being an omega he could enter the prince’s private quarters.

“Come Kili, we need to go!” Ori startled Kili at dressing.

“What’s going on?” The Prince had wide terrified eyes.

“The mountain is under attack...” Ori did not have time to explain.

“Where are we going?” The prince was terrified.

“Move boy! Questions later!” Balin insisted.

They rushed to the nearest exit from the Royal quarter, but soon a wave of fire stopped their escape. Fili grabbed both Ori and Kili and shielded them crushing them into the wall.

“No way out!” Dwalin was on the verge of panic.

“This way!” Dori told them firmly leading to a less frequented corridor.

“What is this place?” Fili asked seeing a less fancy part of the royal wing.

“These are the old quarters, now they are rarely used.” Balin told them.

The roaring was getting louder and louder....

“Oh puny King! Where are you?” The dragon was chanting.

“We need to get out!” Fili hissed at Balin.

“Come with me...” Ori told them shyly. He showed them into a room and later he moved the tapestry revealing a doorway. “Nori showed me a few tricks...” He admitted and began picking the intricate lock.

“What is this?” Kili asked with all the innocence of the world in his eyes.

“It’s a spying hideout...” Dwalin mumbled.

“In the old days people spied all the time...” Balin admitted.

“Where does this lead?” Fili asked Ori.

“I’m not sure!” Ori admitted.

“It leads to the main hall...” Dwalin noticed with surprise.

There were tiny gaps in wall all the time, so they kept gazing at the rooms and hallways.

“That’s the main hall!” Kili gasped.

“And that’s...” Ori squeaked but Dori’s hand stopped the sound coming from his mouth.

A dragon. Fili ended in his mind. It was huge and red, it had a long tail. There was a pronounced stench in the hall, and coming into their hidden corridor through the narrow gaps.

“Where is it?!” The dragon demanded circling around the throne.

“The King!” Dwalin sapped with pain.

The King, a huge man with long dark hair, was sitting on the throne proud and strong.

“Where is what?” Thorin asked the dragon.

“You know what! The rarest jewel in the world!” The Dragon hissed.

“You mean the Arkenstone?” Thorin asked grimly. “It was stolen thirty years ago!”

“Liar!” The dragon hissed and tapped his tail against one of the column making it fall down in rumble.

“I can smell it!” The dragon raised his nose. “It was here...” He sniffed intently.

“You will bring it to me! Or I’ll take your mountain for good!” The dragon hissed.

“It was stolen!” Thorin insisted.

“But you know who did it... and the culprit...” The Dragon seemed happy about something. “...is of your own blood...” the Dragon assumed. “Come back with the jewel and I will free the mountain!” The Dragon set a deal.

Thorin walked down the stand and slowly towards the exit.

“Move...” Dwalin hissed pushing them in the direction the King was going.

\------

“Everything is lost....” Thorin was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Dwalin keep an eye on him.” Balin begged him.

“I need to protect you...” Dwalin told his brother.

“We’ll be fine! Go and keep an eye on the King!” Balin was firm. “Fili protect the Prince, get him out of here!”

“I will...” Fili pulled the Prince closer.

“Dori and Ori, follow me... there is one thing we need to do before leaving Erebor to its doom.” Balin whispered and they disappeared into the narrow corridors again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was dead terrified, but the royal financial advisor held his hand firmly as they were walking in the narrow corridors. They were slowly following Dwalin, and Kili prayed the old guard stopped his father in time before he did something irrational.

“What are we going to do now?” He whispered to the strong blond alpha. A person he learnt to respect and trust over the months. Someone who always had patience and a kind word for him. Who never belittled him or thought less of him just because he was an omega. Most people considered omegas dumb and useless.

“I’m not sure, but we’re going to find a way to keep you safe.” Fili told him trying to calm him down.

“So many people dead...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“You’re alive that’s what matters.” Fili assured him calmly. “We have to keep moving... once we’re safe... then we can rest and think about what happened.”

“My father doesn’t have the Arkenstone... it was stole even before I was born...” Kili cried dramatically.

“We have to get out!” Fili scolded him in a firm voice and pulled him closer.

The boy stopped protesting, and slowly they moved towards the exit. The moment they stepped out into the sunlight everything went bright.

\------

Kili awoke feeling strange. He was warm and under him the surface was soft. The room was white and bright, certainly it wasn’t his room. On second thought he concluded he wasn’t even in Erebor. It was too bright to be Erebor. The light in the room was natural sunlight.

“Where are we?” He nudged the sleeping Fili next to him. Panic was slowly kicking in, he had no idea where they were, and after the events at Erebor he was terrified.

“Kili?” Fili seemed startled. “What?” He glanced around and suddenly it hit him. He was back home.

He saw tears pool in Kili’s eyes again, so he gently embraced him.

“It’s my home.” Fili whispered trying to calm him down.

“Your home?” Kili seemed even more terrified.

“Take a deep breath... there are no dragons here... It’s safe! I swear it’s safe!” He embraced the boy and tried to calm him down.

“Where are we?” The boy was crying and trembling in his arms.

“My home... it’s safe...” Fili tried to calm him down. He glanced at his bedside alarm clock. It was the next morning. Three years passed but in this life it was just a single day.

Nothing changed. His flat looked exactly the same, as if nothing had happened. As if those three years were a dream. But Kili wasn’t a dream. He was of flesh and bones, and he was there with him. How it was even possible Fili had no idea, but for all he knew Kili found himself now in a world not resembling his own in the slightest.

It took a long time to calm him down, but when he did Kili watched with wide terrified eyes everything around him. It was his first contact with TV, when he glanced out of the window he had another panic attack. Later the kitchen was another horror story.

“The water is hot?” Kili was even more shocked realising the water in the bathroom was hot. “What a waste!” He mumbled to himself.

Fili tried to be patient and tried to answer all the questions.

But then they hit a wall. What happened and where they were. He saw the panic in those deep brown eyes again.

“Sit down please...” Fili urged him, but Kili was looking at the plush sofa as if it would swallow him.

“Where am I?” The tears in the Prince’s eyes were terrifying.

“This is my home.” Fili told him gently. “I’m not sure why one day I woke up in Erebor, but I was there three years and yet here not a day had passed.”

“Magic? You can do magic?” Kili demanded.

“I’m not sure how it’s possible.” Fili tried to explain. “Maybe it was magic, for certain I cannot explain it. I woke up in your world, and now we’re back in mine.”

“Why am I here with you?” Kili was now really crying.

“I have no idea... but you’re safe. I’m going to make sure you’re safe...” Fili assured him with all the warmth in the world.

“But home...” Kili had tears falling down his cheeks.

“I have no control over this power, magic or whatever it is...” Fili embraced him gently pulled him closer. “I’m sorry... but you’re safe and that’s the only thing that matters now...”

\-------

The following days proved a challenge in many ways. First of all his apartment was a tiny cheap studio. One big room and the bed was in a niche on the side. There was a tiny kitchen and a tiny bathroom, the standard was for one person. Two perhaps if the relationship was intimate and close. And here he had to share the tiny space with a real Prince. Someone who was used to a different standard, who didn’t know how most things worked and someone lost in this reality. Someone used to servants cleaning and doing most things, food was delivered and he had lots of space just for himself.

Sleeping was a huge problem, the only bed usable was the bed, and the Prince insisted they couldn’t sleep together, and was protesting about the size of the apartment. So Fili ended up sleeping on the uncomfortable narrow sofa with crutched legs.

Food soon proved another issue, the food at Erebor was natural and pure. Modern food was... much less in quality. The Prince did not protest, but his stomach did. It took a while to work out what the omega could eat and what products and additives he had to avoid at all cost.

Six days after coming back Fili had to face another problem. His job. The omega panicked when he said he had to leave for the whole day. In the morning he had lectures at university and in the afternoon he had his job at the office.

“In this world... I have to work, to pay for the house and food.” Fili made him realise. “At Erebor I made a lot of money. Here... it’s not so good.”

“I... I’m useless!” The Prince began crying again. “I can’t be a burden... I can’t let you pay for my keeping...”

“We’ll manage just fine... I’m not going to leave you alone and helpless... with time you will find this world isn’t bad at all...” He held the omega gently.

The next days he saw the omega struggling. He tried cleaning the flat. He tried cooking, at first with horrible results, but after a few tips from Fili and giving him a cookbook, the food became okay. Kili spent most time watching TV, with wide startled eyes, trying to comprehend a world he simply could not understand.

As the following weekend came, Fili decided it was time to show Kili his world.

“These clothes look funny...” Kili complained. He was now dressed in the slimmest jeans Fili had, and a lose t-shirt. It was very different from the omega robe he normally wore, but wearing a long dress in public was out of the question.

“You look great...” Fili smiled, to his surprise the clothes looked good on him. “Are you brave enough to face this world?”

“I don’t really have a choice...” The omega complained.

“If we meet some of my friends... be prepare I’m going to introduce you as my boyfriend.” Fili told him gently. “That the only logical explanation why we live here together.”

“Boyfriend?” The omega mumbled not comprehending.

“My omega.” Fili explained. “Here people live together without bonding...”

“Without bonding? What if children are born?” The omega was shocked.

“Nothing, people can have children without bonding. And for your information, there are no omegas here. Males cannot have children at all.” Fili made him realise. “Some form pairs with males, but they cannot have children. Only female betas carry children in this world.”

“What? That’s absurd!” The omega seemed offended.

“And females only carry when they want. There is special medicine preventing from having children.” Fili informed him. “So they chose when they want children.”

The omega’s eyes were so wide, Fili began worrying about his mental condition.

“This world... is rotten.” What the omega said shocked him even more.

“Different.” Fili prompted. “And until we figure out how we landed here... it’s going to be your world too.”

“So basically you’re saying, we’re going to walk around town together, meet your friends, and you will imply to everyone that I’m your whore?” The omega was outraged. “Add to that a whore not even graced with children?”

“Kili... You’re not a whore and you never will be. Be the proud Prince of Erebor, but remember Erebor does not exist here. Saying you’re my boyfriend is perfectly acceptable in this world, and it will give you my friend’s protection and acceptance.” Fili gently told him. “Even if we won’t say it, they will assume it.”

Kili inhaled deeply, clearly still outraged. “A whore dressed in rags in a rotten world...” He kept mumbling as they finally walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili tried to breathe, he desperately did. So far the alpha never did anything to lose his trust. From the very first day Kili showed up in the library the royal advisor treated him as equal, not as a worthless omega. Kili liked that a lot. When explaining things the blond alpha was always calm and patient and Kili learnt a lot from him. He was so smart... and so handsome, Kili just loved spending time with him. Too bad he was just an advisor... and not some Prince... But Kili had no illusions, he could dream all he wanted but reality was bitter. He was omega and he would bond according to his father’s choosing.

The events of the dragon attack were now in the past, and his problems just seemed to be doubling every day.

This world was so bizarre he was scared of making a step, touching anything or saying anything. It took him days to work out the things in the flat, how to use the TV, microwave and other things. He was still dead terrified of the lap thingy the alpha often used, and the idea there was always hot water in the tap was ludicrous. The food was strange, and slowly he was realising he was at the alpha’s mercy. The alpha worked to pay for food and a place to live for both of them now, so Kili strived to learn, how to keep it clean and how to make food.

But the worst was when the alpha suggested going out and seeing his world. Kili hated the clothes, they felt too tight and strange... and he had a feeling as if he was walking around naked. The idea that everyone would assume he was the alpha’s whore... made him grim.

But the first step into the street was even worse. There were huge metal machines moving on the road, making lots of noise and going very fast. Seeing the first one Kili was certain it would kill them, so he jumped and grabbed the alpha’s strong hand. The alpha just chuckled and soon Kili realised many machines were going everywhere but none were moving on what the alpha called ‘pavement’.

“These stripes on the road mean we can cross the road if the light is green.” The alpha patiently kept explaining everything.

“What other colour can the light be?” Kili asked puzzled.

“Red. If you see red that means the cars will go.” Fili explained.

“Red bad, green good.” Kili nodded trying to remember everything. There were strange things everywhere, the shops along the road had magical flashing embers, some even were with messages. There were even bigger machines on the road and Kili nearly fainted when he realised the alpha was guiding him to one of them.

“This is a bus.” The alpha explained. “Sit down here, I need to pay for our trip.” Kili sat on a comfortable chair trembling, the lack of the alpha next to him was driving him crazy. He watched the alpha walk up to some special machine, and wave a card at it. Soon he was back, but Kili was so shocked the blond could do magic that he was speechless.

Soon he found himself in heaven and hell at the same time. There were thousands of people everywhere, and thousands of shops and places to eat. With wide eyes he watched the crowd move about, his head turning after every place with food, the smells new and tempting. There were moments when he wanted to panic, but the strong hand holding his was a source of strength. He felt safe next to this calm alpha.

“This is a shopping arcade. There are many shops with different things, but also places to spend time, restaurants, cafes with food and drinks.” Fili continued explaining.

“Taverns?” Kili asked.

“Taverns.” Fili agreed. “But there are also places to have fun, go bowling, that’s a funny game, or go to the cinema. Do you remember when we watched films?”

Kili eagerly nodded. They watched quite a few films together, and Fili always patiently explained lots of things. “Films are fun!” He agreed.

“There is a special huge room here, where people pay for watching films on a really big screen.” Fili explained.

“Really?” Kili had wide eyes. “How big?”

“Do you remember the arras in the throne room? With deer and fawns...” Fili referred to Erebor.

“That big?” Kili was stunned. “Can we go and see it?” He asked with enthusiasm.

“That’s why we’re here!” Fili smiled.

“Can we go to the restroom first?” Kili asked in a desperate voice.

The restroom was a bit different than the one at home, but he quickly realised how it worked.

“Ready?” The alpha smiled his blue eyes full of empathy.

“I’m ready.” Kili nodded and took his hand firmly.

\-------

Showing Kili the arcade and cinema was the best idea ever. The whole film the omega was holding his hand firmly and watching with wide eyes. Like a tiny child in a candy shop. The trip there was stressful, cars and busses causing panic attacks, but the omega simply held his hand.

“This world... had its advantages.” Kili admitted going to bed that night.

“It’s going to be your world for some time...” Fili told him gently.

“Is that sofa really that uncomfortable?” Kili’s question surprised him.

“I’m actually considering sleeping on the floor...” Fili grimaced.

“The bed is big enough for both of us... provided you behave decently.” The omega decided.

“When have I not behaved decently?” Fili asked him gently.

“I want to learn more about this world.” Kili declared. “And you will help me get a job!” He pointed his finger at the alpha. “I don’t want to be useless anymore!”

“As you wish.” Fili agreed with ease.

\------

Two months had passed, but Kili finally stopped acting as if in a fever. He was calm and he gained some independence. He did the shopping by himself, he cooked and cleaned, and slowly the notion that Kili wanted to get a job was causing a rift between them. Fili was stubborn to take care of him, but the omega living in a world of freedom wanted more freedom.

“I don’t want to feel useless.” The omega complained.

Fili inhaled deeply. “Will that make you happy?” He asked gently, in his mind hundreds of problems arising, starting from insurance, health care or the papers they didn’t have.

“I want to help.” Kili answered with wide dark eyes. Fili knew being trapped in the flat was hell for the poor omega.

“Fine, I’ll get the papers done and we’ll look for something reasonable.” Fili told him calmly.

Fili called a few of his friends and he had an address where to get things done. After taking a photo, and paying a hefty some on money, Kili had documents, real documents. An ID card, a passport from an European country.

“So my name now is Killian Durin?” Kili asked with wide eyes. “And I’m from Ireland?”

“You have to remember all those details.” Fili pointed. “People will be asking about it.”

“Date of birth 12th march...” Kili continued reading. “So having this I can get a job?”

“We need to open you a bank account and many other things, but yes. Now you’re a normal member of society here.” Fili assured him. “The papers are real.” That’s why they cost so much.

“What kind of job can I do?” Kili asked bewildered.

“I work in an office... but I was thinking jobs where they won’t ask many questions about education... maybe in a shop?” Fili proposed.

“Shop?” Kili thought of the friendly environment, he liked shopping and he liked shops. “Sounds great!”

“Fine! Let’s write a CV and look for job offers!” Fili gently took his hands.

Four days later they were two bus stops away in front of a small shop. ‘Homemade’ the name had a good ring to it.

“Are you sure they want to see me?” Kili was shivering, as they stood in front of it, looking in and reading what the shop sold.

“They wrote a message, so yes.” Fili tried to assured him. “It’s a good shop with natural products and home-made pastry.”

“I’m scared...” Kili confessed.

“Don’t be, I’ll be waiting for you right here.” Fili assured him. “You don’t need to get a job if you don’t feel like it.”

Kili nodded and slowly he reached for the door and walked in.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A short man with beautiful curly hair greeted him.

“I’m here about the job... I sent a CV...” Kili tried to find the right words.

“Killian?” The man smiled. “Please come in, I’ll prepare some tea and we can talk.”

Soon Kili had to answer lots of questions, but the man did not seem intimidating at all. More like warm and nice.

“I need some help with carrying in supplies, arranging things on shelves. Once you’re comfortable enough you could help me with the cash register and inventory.” The man proposed.

“How many hours a week?” Kili asked worried. He had to clean the flat and cook as well, his priority was to be useful.

“Thirty hours, so part time.” The man proposed.

“That sounds good... What about the salary?” He asked, Fili gave him instructions what to expect and what to agree to.

“Oh my...” The man looked frazzled. “I was thinking eleven dollars an hour.” The man told him slowly. “But if you work hard, and learn fast, we’ll renegotiate after three months.” He added.

Fili told him to expect between eight and ten, so hearing that he would get more made Kili happy.

“When would you like me to start?” He asked worried.

“As soon as possible! Even tomorrow!” The man seemed eager to hire him.

“Very well. I accept your conditions.” Kili agreed.

The next day Kili walked there on his own, trying to ease his nerves. But the moment he was given his first task he felt relived. He knew how to clean now, and arranging the crates with fresh vegetables was easy.

“We get vegetables from my friends' farm, they have only natural products.” Bilbo explained with a smile. They spent a lot of time talking, and soon Kili learnt to trust the calm man.

“Do you bake the pastry yourself?” Kili asked stunned.

“I get up early everyday and prepare the pastry, later I come here.” Bilbo smiled. “Would you like to learn about the cash register?” He asked.

Kili nodded eagerly, but so far he thought the machine was all magic, but when Bilbo slowly and patiently explained, Kili realised it was pretty easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed by quickly especially with the job now. Kili finally felt a bit better, and the idea that he was now making a living for himself gave him unexpected strength.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Bilbo asked with a kind smile seeing the blond wait for Kili in front of the shop.

Kili blushed and nodded, in his mind that still meant being a whore.

“Why don’t you ask him to come in and drink some tea with us? I’d like to meet him!” Bilbo encouraged him.

“My boss wants to meet you...” Kili shyly smiled at the alpha patiently waiting.

“Lead the way!” Fili smiled gently.

“This is Bilbo Baggins my boss...” He began from the older man.

“This is Fili.” Kili mumbled unsure if he did it correctly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Fili smiled at the short man.

“The pleasure is all mine! Come in I just set the kettle on!” He pulled them deeper into the shop, where a comfortable sofa was set up.

Soon they were sitting on the sofa and Bilbo was pushing treats and tea at them.

“So what do you study?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Management.” Fili told him surprised with the warmth of this person.

“That’s fantastic!” Bilbo smiled. “So if I need any tips I will know who to call.” He joked but there was something sad in his eyes.

“I was wondering...” Bilbo began shyly. “Could you handle the shop alone for two – three days? I have important family business to attend to...”

“Alone?” Kili was terrified.

Fili looked at the owners worried face and realised something important was on the line.

“What happened?” Fili asked him slowly.

“My cousin died.” Bilbo burst out in tears. “And now I need to go and take her son and bring him here... I’m the closest kin...”

“I’ll take a few days off from my other job and help.” Fili decided. “Don’t worry everything will be in due order.”

“You will?” Bilbo was shocked someone wanted to help out without asking anything in return.

“We will.” Kili spoke with strength. “I will make sure everything is okay...” He promised.

“I know how to run a shop... so don’t worry...” Fili added.

The whole night Kili couldn’t sleep and in the morning he rushed to his job.

“I’ll join you after noon.” Fili told him gently.

“Won’t it be a problem at your job?” Kili asked worried. Fili’s job wasn’t best, but it was their main source of income.

“Don’t worry...” Fili assured him. “We’ll manage just fine.”

“I hope Bilbo is okay...” Kili whispered.

“It’s sad... but the law is on his side.” Fili gently told him. “We’re going to need to buy you a winter coat soon...” He gently wrapped a warm scarf around Kili.

“Is it expensive?” Kili asked worried.

“We’ll find the money.” Fili smiled and put a hat on his head.

“I look funny...” Kili complained.

“The only thing that matters is that you don’t catch a cold...” Fili handed him a pair of gloves.

“At noon?” Kili whispered with fear.

“At noon!” Fili smiled seeing him off.

Kili was nervous all day, but in the morning there were always few customers and he knew how to use the cash register well. A few regulars showed up, but nothing eventful happened. He made sure all the shelves were stocked up, later he cleaned everything.

“How are things going?” Fili’s huge smile made him breathe in with relief.

“Everything is fine. I had a few customers.” Kili told him.

“Do you have anything for me to do?” Fili smiled, and Kili felt charmed. He still couldn’t understand why the alpha was so nice to him, and yet not pushing at him at all...

“The delivery should arrive in an hour. You will help me unpack it, while I mind the shop.” Kili told him.

“The pastry?” Fili asked remembering the main product in the shop.

“All baked.” Kili assured him. “That’s my first duty in the morning.”

“So what do you normally do during the day?” Fili asked but then the bell at the door rang.

“Set the kettle.”  Kili rushed to the front of the shop.

He came back after a few minutes with a smile.

“A good deal?” Fili smiled. Kili just nodded and sat down reaching for the tea.

“Would you mind if I watch you working?” Fili asked him gently.

“It’s nothing interested really...” Kili confessed, but the bell called again.

Kili was busy packing the pastry and he swiftly prepared the vegetables the woman asked. Fili watched him carefully tap into the cash register, the woman paid by card and left.

“You know you came a long way?” Fili told him gently.

“It was difficult at the beginning, but now I think I know what I’m doing...” Kili smiled.

“I’m proud of you.” Fili’s warm words made Kili feel happy.

“Fili?” The voice following the bell interrupted them again.

“Gimli?” Fili greeted the man with a smile.

“Are you working here now?” The short red head asked.

“Just helping out a bit.” Fili smiled.

“This is Kili, my boyfriend.”Fili introduced them.

“So this is the cutie that shot you with an arrow!” Gimli joked, and Kili clearly didn’t catch the implication. “You’re lucky!” He chuckled.

“You have no idea...” Fili smiled. “So did you come here to chat or to shop?”

“Shop! The pastry here is delicious.” Gimli smiled, and pointed to what he wanted and Kili swiftly packed it.

“Dain is organising another party, would you both like to come?” Gimli proposed before leaving.

“I’ll give you a call!” Fili told him.

“Do you have many friends here?” Kili asked him slowly.

“A few, not many.” Fili assured him. “We could go with them, if you feel like it.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kili nodded.

“Is that the delivery?” Fili asked pointing to the truck.

“Will you handle it?” Kili asked worried seeing more customers walk in.

“Give me the list.” Fili asked and Kili quickly passed him the documents.

\-------

Bilbo came back dead worried, Frodo was a mess, the trauma a bit too much for a small child. He was worried how Kili managed the last few days, so far the boy was working very hard and diligently. But taking care of the shop for a few days was different than working a few hours a day. As much as the blond seemed competent, Bilbo barely knew anything about him. He should have just closed down the shop...

Arriving late in the evening Bilbo saw the light in the shop, but the sign said ‘Closed’. He saw the blond patiently close the cash register.

“You’re finally here!” The blond smiled and closed the door behind them. “Kili is just finishing dinner for you, so just sit down and relax.”

“How was the shop?” Bilbo asked with worry.

“Everything is absolutely fine.” Fili assured him. “I summed up the accountancy for you for the last three days.” Fili passed him the paperwork.

Bilbo just stared at the neatly written documents. “Thank you!” He finally mumbled.

Coming into the more private part of the shop they were hit with a beautiful aroma.

“Kili went a bit crazy, but he was worried you would be hungry after the long journey.” Fili calmly told them and showed them the beautifully set table.

Frodo watched with huge eyes as the silent brunet brought in a platter with meat, roast vegetables and salad.

“I never knew you could cook so well!” Bilbo had wide eyes too.

“I didn’t want you to come home and be hungry.” Kili blushed and rushed to get some drinks.

Fili sat down next to them and glanced at the shy boy.

“So I assume everything is settled?” Fili asked him gently. “Do you need help with unpacking he car?”

“We’ll unpack tomorrow.” Bilbo inhaled deeply. So far Frodo did not speak his eyes kept gazing at the table.

Kili placed a few glasses on the table and a jug with juice, and he swiftly begun cutting the meat and giving them out.

“You didn’t have to...” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“I had to.” Kili told him seriously. “I owe you.” He took his hands gently. “I want you to know you can count on me.”

“You dear dear boy...” Bilbo embraced him.

“The food is going cold...” Fili put a portion on the tiny boy’s plate. “Eat up.”

“It’s delicious...” The boy’s voice surprised them, and brought Bilbo and Kili back to reality.

“Thank you... I tried my best...” Kili told him gently.

“You’re cooking is great...” Fili smiled and encouraged Bilbo to eat.

“Indeed it is.” Bilbo smiled taking a bit. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.” Kili insisted and began eating.

\-------

The next day Kili showed up early, prepared the pastry and began cleaning the shop.

“You didn’t have to...” Bilbo told him gently.

“I wanted to. Is the boy doing okay?” Kili asked gently.

“Not well...” Bilbo inhaled deeply.

“I know how it feels...” Kili inhaled. “When my mom died...”

“I know as well.” Bilbo was devastated. “It will take a long time for him to settle.”

“I’ll handle the shop, as long as you need me.” Kili assured him. Bilbo just nodded absentmindedly.

“Is your boyfriend really good at management and accountancy?” Bilbo suddenly asked.

“He’s really smart! He works in an office now, helping with setting up businesses.” Kili told him.

“Could you ask him... if he’s got some time to help me out? I’m not really good with paperwork.” Bilbo confessed.

“I’ll make him find time.” Kili nodded eagerly.

“Thank you for everything...” Bilbo told him yet again, holding his hand tightly.

In the end Fili ended up dropping his previous job and taking up a part time job at Bilbo’s instead. He handled all the paperwork, accountancy, and worked the front counter. Bilbo was really worried that he left a good job just for working in his shop.

“I didn’t make that much more...” Fili told him firmly. “At least here there is a better atmosphere.” He glanced at the tiny boy doing his homework at the back of the shop. “You need help, and we will help.”

“You’re both a bit too good for this world...” Bilbo mumbled.

“Don’t mention it!” Fili rushed to the next customer.


	7. Chapter 7

Half a year had passed and Kili was slowly feeling okay in this world. He wasn’t scared of everything anymore. He liked his job, he liked Bilbo and Frodo, and the idea that Fili was always there made him feel safe. This life was so different than the previous, but it felt good. He had freedom and liberty, he could do what he wanted. He could spend the money he made, and he could decide about himself, both things not possible in the past. This world did not care about his sex, he was equal to everyone he met, and that was the real reason for happiness. Here no one would force him to marry someone, no one would force him do to things he did not want.

He loved his job, and the feeling that he was useful was uplifting. Living with Fili wasn’t bad at all, as he feared at the beginning. Fili was considerate and not intrusive. The space was tiny, but they learnt how to share it without disturbing one another. In the past Kili had a huge part of the palace just for himself, now sharing a single room with another person seemed more like home than those empty halls.

The past reminded them about itself unexpectedly. And the cramps Kili felt in his stomach waking up could only be one thing. The most downgrading and humiliating part of being an omega. A heat. He should have known spending so much time with an alpha would lead to it... Especially that Fili was... so warm, so kind, so strong and so special. Everything about him was screaming perfect. Kili loved his golden hair and his blue sky like eyes. He loved the gentleness and firmness at the same time. No one ever meant so much to him as the blond, and Kili was happy he wasn’t living in a place where someone would force him to marry someone else.

“Is everything okay?” Fili asked worried seeing Kili convulsing on his side.

Kili just curled into a ball clutching the pillow and began crying.

“Kili... talk to me... are you in pain?” Fili gently embraced him, but then his nose picked up a scent he never felt before. He always knew Kili was special in his life. He would have done anything for him, the Prince proved to be a kind and hard-working person. So kind and nice, funny and witty at the same time. As time passed and he got used to the modern world, Kili was always joyful and happy. His smile always melted Fili’s heart, and only the notion that they were probably close family stopped him.

“It’s nothing...” Kili whined still in pain.

“Would you like some painkillers?” Fili proposed, but now his heart was beating like crazy. The scent was drilling in his mind reducing him to a primal animal with only one idea on his mind. To breed.

“How can you stay in control?” Kili looked at him with surprise.

“What do you mean?” Fili had no idea what Kili meant.

“Take a look in the mirror.” Kili mumbled, and seemed to be really scared.

Fili got up and walked to the bathroom just to look at himself stunned. His eyes were now red, borderline purple.

“I’m an alpha?” He asked Kili bewildered.

“It’s your first time to experience rage?” Kili asked him equally puzzled. “How can you remain in control?”

“I have no idea...” Fili replied trying to stay in control. “So what’s wrong with you?” He asked him gently.

“I’m in heat...” Kili mumbled still curled.

“What does that mean?” Fili gently patted his hair.

“I’m fertile now...” Kili whined. “It hurts really a lot...”

“How long will it last? What did you normally do?” Fili asked him gently.

“We had special tea... which took away the pain... up to seven days...” Kili whined. “Unless...”

“Unless?” Fili asked him gently.

“Unless... you decide to help me...” Kili whined.

“Help you how?” Fili suddenly had an image of fucking the omega like crazy.

“...” The omega inhaled deeply. “I can’t ask you for something so downgrading...”

“Ask.” Fili insisted. “I would do anything to help you...”

“But...” Kili was devastated. “We’re not mated... and I don’t want to have children yet...”

“Kili...” Fili gently brushed his arm. “I would do anything for you... in this world we don’t need to mate... and we don’t need to have children. There are ways....”

“So... we can have sex without kids?” Kili whined, but his head was full of happy smiles of a tiny boy looking a lot like Fili.

“We could...” Fili inhaled with pain, the idea of Kili heavy with his seed, and of a tiny boy to hold and to take care of was drilling his heart. If he ever wanted kids, it would be with Kili. “I’ll call Bilbo that you’re ill and I’ll make you some tea. Think about it...”

Kili slept all night alone, take alpha gave him more space and time. Deep inside he was hurting, he wanted the alpha, he wanted a family, but he didn’t know what fate had planned out. He didn’t want to go back to Erebor the way Erebor was. This world gave him more than Erebor ever did.

Fili went out in the morning and came back late.

“How was the shop?” Kili asked form the bed.

“Okay, Bilbo is managing just fine.” Fili assured him. “He sent some home-made soup.”

“Thank you.” Kili whispered.

“How are you feeling?” Fili gently caressed his hair.

“The same.” Kili inhaled deeply.

“I’ll heat the soup.” Fili rushed to feed him.

Kili tried to sit up for the meal, but he ended up eating on the sofa in a half crouched position.

“I made my decision.” Kili declared when Fili cleaned up the dirty plates.

“And what have you decided?” Fili asked him gently.

“I want to try... if you’re certain we can prevent...” Kili whispered.

Fili inhaled deeply. “I need to go out, but I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He declared and rushed to the nearest pharmacy.

“First take a relaxing shower...” Fili guided him to the bathroom and began changing the sheets. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

“Better?” He asked the trembling omega. “Sit down and I’ll brush your hair.”

With gentle moves he began untangling the long tresses massaging his scalp and using a chance to come closer. The aroma coming from the omega now in pure form was very alluring.

“A glass?” He gave the omega the wine, he could see the fear, despite making the decision.

“Relax...” He gently began massaging his tense shoulders. “I’m not going to hurt you... I don’t want to hurt you...”

“It’s just...” Kili grimaced. “I’m scared...”

“Don’t be scared...” Fili inhaled the scent pressing his lips against his neck.

He gently began swaying the omega, with tender words and with tender touch. Not pushing him at all, giving him time to decide. Making sure he really wanted it.

“So how does this work?” He asked Kili gently. They were half dressed, panting and slowly working their way. “Is it enough to just satisfy you?”

“I’m not sure... I never...” Kili admitted with a scarlet blush.

“Let’s just go slow...” Fili pulled him closer sealing their lips together for the first time. That first step made it easier. Slowly hands were becoming more demanding, Fili was pressing harder and Kili was responding.

“You’re beautiful...” Fili kissed a trail down his neck.

“I’m scared it’s going to hurt...” Kili was getting terrified of the next step.

“Can it hurt more than it hurts now?” Fili gently asked him.

Kili just shook his head, the pain in his belly was overwhelming. His body craved this for years, and he wanted Fili. The alpha was everything he dreamt of. He was simply perfect, and his control was absolute. Even now as his eyes were purple, and body tense, he was in full control.

“I want you...” Kili assured him seeing the hesitation in Fili’s eyes, and he knew it was consideration for him and his needs.

“So how does this work?” Kili took the packet of condoms into his hands.

“I pull it on and it’s like a glove... it prevents the seed from flowing into you... and the child from...” Fili tried to find the right words despite the growing need in him.

“From being seeded...” Kili noticed depressed. He watched with wide eyes as Fili put it gently on.

“That’s it?” He asked with urgency.

“I’m ready...” Fili gently embraced Kili’s penis and began playing with him more vividly.

Kili wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Fili reached down and touched his core, surprised to find it wet and leaking.

“Did you use something?” He asked the omega gently, and saw a shake.

“It’s always like that in heat...” Kili explained impatiently.

“So no need for this...” He pushed the lube away and brought Kili closer.

Kili found the feeling surprising. The first moment was full of pressure, but his body craved this for so long... He wanted Fili. And the feeling on Fili in him was like heaven. Sex was delightful. And once the fears went away, once the pain went away... Kili embraced the new feeling with enthusiasm.

“I want more...” Kili realised feeling the sudden thrill fill him.

“More?” Fili felt thrilled, and assaulted him even stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Kili felt much better. They used all the condoms, and his body felt different. The heat ended shortly and soon he could back to work.

“I’m glad you’re better...” Bilbo embraced him when he came back to work.

“Kili!” Frodo embraced him.

“Good to see you...” Kili brushed his hair.

“We need to go to the doctor, can you handle the shop alone?” Bilbo asked him.

“No problem!” Kili swiftly began evaluating the merchandise.

“You seem... radiantly happy.” Bilbo realised.

“Things are going good...” Kili spoke enigmatically.

“I’m happy for you...” Bilbo smiled. “We’ll see you in three hours.”

Kili focused on work, but he felt walking on air. The day passed him swiftly, and he was surprised with the warm feeling in his heart as he rushed home.

“You seem happy...” Fili smiled and reached out his arms.

“I am happy...” Kili didn’t feel the need to hide anything from a person who knew him better than anyone else ever.

“Let’s go out!” Fili decided.

“To the cinema?” Kili had sparks in his eyes.

“I’ve got a better proposition. Get dressed!” Fili kissed him gently.

Going out holding hands, walking into town felt exhilarating. In the past Kili was scared people would take him as a whore, but now being with him was simply uplifting. Now it was heaven.

“So where are we going?” Kili asked him.

“One of my friends is organising a meeting in a pub. Today they asked me, so...” Fili held his hand firmly. “So let’s go and have some fun.”

“Is Gimli going to be there?” Kili asked. So far he met only a few of his friends.

“I think so...” Fili held him close.

Kili finally had no fear in him, and as they walked into the pub Fili saw him curious but without any fear.

“It’s like a tavern?” Kili asked.

“But the ale is much worse...” Fili assured him.

“Fili!” Gimli immediately spotted them.

“Come!” Fili pulled him towards the large group of people.

“Great to see you!” A huge man embraced him. “Who’s the beauty?”

“This is Kili.” Fili introduced him. “These are my friends Dain, Eomer, Theodred and Faramir.”

“Great to finally meet you!” Eomer greeted them with a huge smile.

“The girls should be here soon.” Dain told them putting a few pints on the table.

“So what do you study?” Theodred asked with a smile.

“I’m working.” Kili told them.

“He works in the best shop in town! I love your pastry!” Gimli advertised.

“We work together now, but he’s the main provider now.” Fili held him close.

“So this is the mysterious boyfriend?” Tauriel’s voice was full of enthusiasm.

“Kili, these are Tauriel and Eowyn.” Fili introduced them.

“Haven’t we met before?” Tauriel looked at him carefully.

“Perhaps in a different life.” Kili bounced it back, but she didn’t seem convinced.

“Another pint?” Dain asked everyone, as one of the richest he often played the role of the host.

\-------

Fili loved the change in Kili, he was so confident now and so strong. It was as if making that one step changed him in so many ways, but this new stronger Kili was even more special.

Their life was now entirely different and the sudden feeling of happiness overwhelmed Fili. He loved him, and now as they entered a new phase in their relationship, he saw Kili spread his wings.

But a sudden change surprised him.

They were in the arcade, walking around and trying to find good winter boots for Kili. Walking around, holding hands and going from shop to shop. Suddenly Kili went all stiff and on alert. His eyes followed the crowd with some kind of surprise.

“Nori?” He called out to Fili’s surprise. Somewhere far away in the crowd a person stopped, but he realised the hair was as crazy as Ori’s. Kili pulled him in that direction.

The red head was different up close. He had Ori’s hair, but it was even more crazy. His eyes were sly and cunning, but seeing Kili they became soft. He has lots of tattoos on his neck and forearms and looked wild.

“Kee?” He rushed at Kili and embraced him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Nori! What happened to you?” Kili held him tightly.

“I woke up in a fucked up world, what about you?” Nori demanded, and followed Kili’s eyes to Fili.

“This is my alpha.” Kili introduced them. “He comes from here, but he woke up in Erebor and later when Erebor fell under dragon attack...”

“What?” Nori was stunned.

“Let’s talk in a more private environment.” Fili suggested.

The found a tiny cafe, and slowly Kili told the red head their story.

“So he’s an omega like you?” Fili asked.

“So how come an alpha comes from this world?” Nori’s intellect proved quickly on par with both his brothers.

“How did you end up here?” Fili demanded more firmly taking a stand.

“I was doing a spy job... and I went out the wrong exit. Now I think someone set up a portal there.” Nori sipped on his coffee.

“It’s been nearly seven years...” Kili noticed.

“Only three in this world passed, the time-lines seem to be fucked up as well then.” The red head realised. “Anyway, I found my skills are even more useful here than in our world. At first I took up a few jobs, later I focused on making money.”

“Money?” Fili asked.

“How did you make money?” Kili asked.

“Cheating in cards...” Nori winked. “They have a crazy place called Las Vegas here, and people play cards like crazy. Most are imbeciles, winning is really easy...”

“You’ll never change!” Kili laughed.

“What about you?” Nori asked.

“We lead an ordinary life, we both work in a shop, and Fili studies.” Kili answered for both of them.

“Are you happy?” Nori asked him slowly.

Kili nodded.

“Good! Now give me your phone number!” The red head demanded.

The red head called them from time to time, but he kept his distance. He would drop by, always expressing surprise how they managed on such a small space, but always friendly.

\-------

Another grand change came from Bilbo.

“I’m planning a weekend at my friend’s farm, and I’d like you both to come and see where our produce is grown.” Bilbo surprised them. “As a reward for the great work!”

Kili was hesitant if they should accept the invitation, but Fili just smiled and held his hand. “We’d love to come with you.” The alpha decided.

On Friday evening Kili closed the shop and they spent the evening packing.

“I’m glad we finally have a chance to go out of town...” Fili embraced him tenderly.

“Maybe we should accept Nori’s...” Kili asked him hesitantly. He knew the money Nori offered them would change everything.

“No...” Fili was stubborn. “Most of it...”

“I know...” Kili inhaled deeply and snuggled into his arms.

“Once I finish my college... I got a few ideas how to make money... and if it’s important for you...” Fili tried talking with him.

“It’s not.” Kili realised. “It’s not important at all. This is important.” He pulled him into a tender kiss. “I need you...”

“You’re adorable...” Fili inhaled his scent with zeal.

The next morning Bilbo picked them up very early, and together the four of them drove into the distance.

“You might be surprised... but I come from a very strange people.” Bilbo told them. “We value land, animals and tradition, and the place where we’re going is like a few hundred years ago.”

“That’s fascinating!” Kili was all enthusiasm.

“We settled here to seek safety from prosecution.” Bilbo added.

“Then why are you running a shop?” Fili asked curiously.

“My family... we always have been adventurous. My mom, she travelled a lot, she was very educated, so I followed into her steps. The shop was a way to make a living at first, later it was a way to help my family. I sell the things they grow and they make much better money than selling on an market.” Bilbo confessed.

“I can’t wait!” Kili smiled with enthusiasm.

When they arrived Kili almost felt like home. The village was full of small huts, barns and people. In the fields there were animals, and endless fields of produce. There were no cars, no electricity, it was a bit more primitive.

“This is my cousin Paladin!” Bilbo introduced him. “And his wife Eglantine!”

Soon they were swarmed with kids. Because the Took family had six kids. Other people from the more distant family soon showed up, and Frodo, Pip and other kids went to play.

“This place is paradise!” Kili smiled with enthusiasm.

“I’m glad you both like it here!” Bilbo embraced them.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s going on in your mind?” Kili saw the change in Fili. The last days he was quiet, too quiet.

“I have an idea.” Fili blurred out.

“Explain.” Kili suggested lightly.

“I’ve been thinking... Bilbo’s family... they produce the best products but yet they have problems selling them. That’s why Bilbo opened the shop.” Fili tried to explain.

Kili nodded not understanding what way the conversation was going.

“I was thinking... in these days good ecological natural products get a high price... with the right advertising, we might find a market for them to sell and make more money.” Fili told him.

“If you do so... you’ll help a lot of people...” Kili told him.

“I was thinking about helping us a bit...” Fili confessed.

“I don’t need much...” Kili admitted.

“I know... that’s why you’re so lovable...” Fili kissed him gently.

“Try to help them.” Kili asked.

“We will. I’m going to need your help.” Fili smiled and pulled him closer.

\-------

When Fili told Bilbo his ingenious idea, the man was scared with the scale, but Fili laid out a full business plan.

“This is way beyond running a shop... I’m not going to be able to...” Bilbo was terrified.

“I’m going to run it.” Fili declared.

“We’re going to need more space... We’re going to need a marketing campaign...” Bilbo began panicking.

“I’m going to handle it all.” Fili declared. “I know it means making an investment, but think of the profits for your family.”

“I need to think about this...” Bilbo inhaled and took the plan.

“Take your time.” Fili told him calmly. “Whatever you decide, we’re both going to stand by your side.”

Bilbo thought about it for ten days, the plan discussed a few time, and finally he agreed. “But all this lands on your shoulders!” He told Fili firmly.

“I know.” Fili nodded, and pulled out a second folder.

Kili understood Fili’s plan, but the idea was overwhelming. Soon they had hired a warehouse for keeping the extra produce, they were now receiving most of what the farm was producing. At first nothing was going on, but the third week Fili got two restaurants to buy their products. Later it was crazy. Normal people began storming their shop, big shops and restaurants began buying at their warehouse. Soon they had a few regular big clients and all the produce was sold immediately. Fili organised a marketing campaign and soon they actually had a brand. ‘Home grown’ became recognisable and the business was booming.

Life was perfect, and Kili was extremely happy. Until one day he realised something was wrong.

“Are you feeling okay?” Fili asked him with worry, again Kili had problems getting up in the morning and it was evident he was feeling ill.

Kili shook his head desperately.

“Do you want to go to a doctor?” Fili asked him gently.

But Kili just shook his head even more, and ended throwing up in the bathroom.

“I’ll call Bilbo...” Fili told him.

“Tell him, I’ll come in the afternoon.” Kili quickly told him.

“If you feel okay...” Fili insisted.

But in the afternoon he was okay, but the next morning the same thing happened. Throwing up and feeling nauseous.

Kili cried all day, but when Fili kept asking what was going on the omega had no explanation.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry... I ruined everything...” Kili cried in his arms that night.

“Kili talk to me... we can’t solve a problem if we don’t talk...” Fili insisted.

“We can’t solve this...” Kili sobbed. “This is a disaster.”

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked, but as he was holding him close he felt the subtle change of scent. Kili smelled... more alluring than ever. Everything in him demanded he took care of the omega and now it was tenfold.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked the omega bursting with happiness at the same time.

Kili nodded feeling desperate.

Fili’s hand went to his stomach and brushed it tenderly. “There is nothing to cry about... A child... is my greatest dream...” Fili assured the omega.

“But we’re not bonded... in this world... males cannot carry... how will I manage without a doctor?” Kili blurred out.

“We can bond according to the law here.” Fili told him slowly. He held him tight. “With the other things... we’ll find a way. The most important thing is that you stay healthy...”

“What about my work?” Kili was now terrified realising the one last problem.

“You will work until you show... later...” Fili inhaled deeply. Taking Kili away from Bilbo was painful for all of them, but he knew the moment Kili would show... he would be trapped in their flat.

“I don’t want to let Bilbo down...” Kili cried and cried.

“I know Darling...” Fili held him tight.

\-------

Bilbo immediately knew something was wrong, but no matter how much he asked Kili did not tell him the truth. He handed in his resignation, but Fili assured Bilbo he would stay and work for him.

Fili arranged a date for their marriage, and only with Nori as their witness and a few friends of Fili, they exchanged vows. Kili was sad Bilbo wasn’t there, but Fili decided not to invite him, not to cause both more pain.

On the last day Kili cried in Bilbo’s arms as if the world had ended.

“Why are you leaving?” Bilbo insisted. “You know you can trust me...” Bilbo was equally shaken.

“Kili...” Fili embraced him trying to calm him down. The whole situation was very difficult for both of them, and evidently for Bilbo too.

“Just tell him...” Fili whispered to Kili as he embraced him.

“Kili... please...” Bilbo insisted clearly devastated.

“I’m pregnant...” Kili finally mumbled, and the pure terror on Bilbo’s face proved he wasn’t ready to hear such news.

He didn’t ask a million questions as both of them expected. Instead the single question proved they didn’t know Bilbo well enough.

“You’re an omega?” Bilbo gently asked embracing him.

Kili nodded desperately.

“I should have known...” Bilbo held him tightly. “I should have known you’re not from this world...”

Fili looked at Bilbo puzzled and finally he realised the truth. “You also an omega.”

Bilbo simply nodded. “And Frodo...”

“My cousin officially gave birth to him.” Bilbo inhaled deeply.

“How did you manage with...” Kili asked bewildered.

“I stayed in the country with my family... All of them come from that world...” Bilbo made them realise.

“Why are you here?” Fili asked puzzled.

“We fled when our lands were taken. We come from the Shire.” Bilbo explained. “My mother knew a wizard and he created a special portal for us...”

“Do you have a way to go back?” Kili suddenly demanded. But Bilbo shook his head.

“We fled, knowing we will not come back.” Bilbo explained.

“You’re moving in here with us.” Bilbo spoke in a firm voice clearly angry. “I’m going to take care of you. And you’re going to work your ass off!” He pointed at Fili. “And the next time you have a problem you both come to me and talk to me!” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“You’re the best person in the world...” Kili held him tightly and also cried.

“Dear Dear boy... You’re both like family to me...” Bilbo held him firmly.

Bilbo taking control over Kili solved tones of problems and stopped the heartache. Knowing that he knew and accepted them, Kili stopped crying all the time. Instead now they lived in the large flat with Bilbo and Frodo, they had a room just for themselves. Kili began helping the best he could. He would bake and prepare the pastry, staying in the back. He began learning the computer machine which for a long time caused him to panic, but slowly with Fili’s and Frodo’s guidance he learnt how to use it. Soon Kili was helping with the accountancy, but also he answered the phone and guided deliveries.

“You’re managing very well.” Fili kept praising him.

“I can’t believe things are going this well...” Kili smiled holding the huge belly with a tender emotion.

“I’m happy too...” Fili traced the pregnant belly feeling happy.


End file.
